


Birthday Boy, My Valentine

by Pandamilo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Boy Chris, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex Toys, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Chris has always had fond memories of his birthdays.But his twenty-seventh might be shaping up to be the best yet.





	Birthday Boy, My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexisriversong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/gifts).



> Aaahhh, I'm the trash who is late at posting, I'm sorry.  
> I hope you enjoy it though alexis because I couldn't help making it about our best birthday boy and Valentines :D

For his seventh birthday, Chris received a brand new pair of skates from his parents. It was one of those moments in his childhood that he can recall perfectly. The way they seemed so favorite in his small hands. How his parents took him to the rink and let him try a few tricks before he inevitably fell and tried not to cry when his blue tights stained red from the blood. 

That night their family went out to dinner, Chris in his own suit and even a tie and he got to order off the big kid menu too. 

The waiter had commented that it was nice his parents took Chris with them to dinner, it was years before he realised that every year they gave up their Valentine’s together to make it all about him. 

When he turned 13, Chris went out with his best friend from the rink, Leon and had his first kiss with a boy. - His first kiss with a girl had been the year before on New Year’s at their rink party, she was a year older than him and it felt as scandalise as his first birthday kiss. 

Leon was sweet, they were together for a while but when Chris started taking part in more international Junior’s competitions, he found his eyes wondering. Inevitably, like everyone else in the world it seemed, they eventually landed on Viktor. 

Long-haired, bright, beaming, oblivious Viktor. 

On his eighteenth birthday, he lost his virginity to the man that had slowly become his best friend. It was better than he expected, sweeter too. Viktor had dressed up, bought Chris his own matching lingerie, mixed blue and red flowers on their bed and giggled when Chris babbled almost the entire time about how pretty and perfect and  _ good  _ everything was. 

For years since that birthday, nothing had ever topped it. Sure, Viktor and he had turned their long-distance pining towards a more casual lover until Yuuri burst into Viktor’s life (and one time after) but Chris still held that night in the highest regard. 

Chris had figured nothing could be that imperfectly perfect. 

Until his twenty-seventh birthday. 

Over a year of their long-distance relationship and Chris was utterly devoted to Phichit Chulanont and his booty. Until only a few days before Chris figured he would be spending his birthday over video chat, talking Phichit through of their favourite pleasures only to be told that this time they can spend it together. 

So the morning of his birthday, Chris picked up a disheveled but excited looking Phichit from the airport, suitcase and a large wrapped gift in hand. 

“You should have  _ seen  _ the look on their face when I had this as my carry-on and it went through the scanners.” Phichit beamed, shifting the present so he could press himself fully on his tiptoes and crush their lips together in greeting.

“Oh, I can’t wait to open it, Chitty. I missed you.” Chris paused, leaning closer to Phichit’s ear so he could whisper before continuing. “I can’t wait to open you too.”

“Patience now, Christophe, we have plans!” 

When Phichit said he had to wait, he wasn’t kidding. Phichit made Chris show him around the city, they went to a park and swung on the swings like children, even in the bitey cold that whipped passed their cheeks. They had lunch at Chris’ favourite cafe, went shopping and bought matching coats in different colours - Phichit’s a deep green and Chris’ a dark burgundy. When they finally returned to Chris’ apartment, their take-out dinner in tow, their faces hurt from laughter and everything else seemed so much less important. 

“You have six missed calls.” Phichit called as Chris pulled plates and cutlery out for them to eat. 

“How many of them are Viktor”

“Five. One was Yuuri. I’m calling them!” 

Chris could hear the line ringing before he could stop Phichit, knowing full well what was about to happen.

“ _ Chris? _ ” Viktor’s voice mumbled, sleep clear in his voice as a distinctly Yuuri grumble was heard.

“Why didn’t you stop me! What time is it there… shit, 4. Sorry, Yuuri!” Phichit babbled, laughing when Yuuri grumbled something that vaguely sounded like expletives in Japanese.

“ _ Why only Yuuri, you woke me up too.”  _ Chris could hear the pout on Viktor’s face. 

“Because you won’t retaliate later with revenge.” Phichit stated simply before turning the phone towards Chris. “Say hi to the birthday boy!” 

“ _ Happy Birthday, Chris! Did you get your package yet? We sent it a few weeks ago so it should have gotten there on ti-ouch! Sorry my love, hang on.”  _ A few fumbles and the click of the door sounded before Viktor continued “ _ Yuuri says Happy Birthday too.” _

“Sure he does.” Chris laughed before talking about the gift Viktor and Yuuri had put together; recipes from Japan, some pictures from the last time Chris visited them when they were holidaying in Russia, a toy for Elias the Cat and a scarf knitted by Yuuri’s mum. 

“Well, Cheri’ I best let you get back to sleep, thanks for calling so many times on my birthday.”

“ _ You know I won’t ever forget your birthday, Chris.” _ The memories and meanings so familiar in Viktor’s voice, Chris knew he was blushing. One thing he enjoyed about Phichit though was his understanding to first loves. 

“Say good morning to Yuuri for us.” Phichit added before hanging up and immediately jumping into Chris’ arms. “Missing them?” 

“Only in the sense that I haven’t seen them in a few months now but not anything more than that. I haven’t since I  _ somehow _ convinced you to be in my life.” Chris leant down to nuzzle his face into Phichit’s shoulder, breathing him in. 

“I love you, you big goof, now let's eat so I can give you your present!”

As they sat down to eat, Phichit made sure he was always in contact with Chris, small touches and teases, just enough to show what was to come. 

As soon as their cutlery hit the table, it was all teeth and tongues and hands. Clothes quickly tossed aside in favour of the comfortable familiarity of nudity.

“I missed you.” Chris breathed, squeezing softly on Phichit’s cheeks. 

“Me or my fine arse?” 

“Both?”

“Good.” Phichit ground down into Chris’ lap, nipping marks into his neck and gasping in return to the grip of Chris’ hands. 

“May I go first, since it’s my birthday?”

“Want to open your present first before you decide that?” Phichit beamed as Chris quickly walked the two of them to the couch so they could sit and opening the present on the table. 

Slowly, too slowly if Phichit’s agitated squirming was any indication, Chris opened his gift. The top layer was sweet, picture’s Chris hadn’t even notice Phichit taking over the times they were together, he was  _ constantly _ on that phone. An apron that Chris worked out had love written in Thai. Next came a silky deep red thong. A robe that had a swirling pattern of vines that shaped into a heart at the back. Then came a pair of nipple clamps Phichit had been talking about for over a month and finally, the item that most probably gave the security guards something to talk about.

It was a plug, electric black with sparkles, four notches that got wider until it hit the flared base.

“It vibrates.”

Phichit nodded excitedly as Chris grabbed for the lube he had in the coffee table drawer (you never know when you’re going to need lube so it’s somewhere in each room of Chris’ apartment) before laying across Phichit’s lap.

“This feels like my birthday.” Phichit snatched the lube and slowly worked Chris open. They always started slow, talking about their lives while they did the prepwork so they go enjoy the feeling of one another for longer. But by the time Phichit was pumping four fingers inside Chris, he was getting impatient.

“I’m ready, put it in so I can put mine in you.”

“So bossy, but okay. It is your birthday.” 

Working the plug in, notch by notch had Chris rutting again Phichit’s thigh, the feeling of being full almost overwhelming but it was nothing compared to the sudden vibration that shot up his spin. After a few gasps, Chris forced his eyes open and saw Phichit smirking, his phone in hand.

“Oh, did I forget to mention, it’s controlled by this app. And it has an unlimited range.” 

“Chitty, holy shit. I need to fuck you, please let me open you up?” 

Shuffling their positions, Phichit laid down on the couch, arms wrapped loosely around Chris’ neck with his phone gripped tightly in one hand. Making quick work of Phichit’s prep was easy with practice, Chris knew all the right spots to hit and places to suck over his neck and chest to make Phichit just as needy as he was.

“Chris, please. Fuck me? It’s been  _ way  _ too long.”

“Thought you’d never ask.” 

Quickly Chris slippped on a condom and lubed himself up, pressing the head of his dick slowly against Phichit’s fluttering hole. 

“Fuck, you feel so good, Chitty-hey!” Chris grunted as his hips snapped forward when Phichit dialed up the speed of the vibrations still tingling through his body. 

“Faster. Fuck, too long. I need you.” Phichit whined, ditching his phone on the floor in favour of tugging Chris’ hair and mashing their lips together. With the vibrator at maximum Chris found himself casing his own pleasure, nipping and marking Phichit as his hand snaked between them and tugged on his cock to match his thrusts. 

“Phichit, I missed you. So much. Fuck. Amazing. You’re amazing. So good for me. I love you.”

With a whimpered whine Chris felt Phichit clamp down rhythmically on his cock, dragging his orgasm crashing down on him as warm cum spilled over his hand and onto their stomachs.

A few shuddering deep breaths and Chris slowly sat up, tugging the plug from himself as he slipped from Phichit and tossed the condom away, only to lay back down and press his face into Phichit’s chest. The rapid beat of his heart almost put Chris to sleep until soft fingers pulled at his hair. 

“I love you too, birthday boy… My Valentine.”

“Best birthday ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and comments fuel my trashfire butt.


End file.
